


【611】献贞仪式

by Awrong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrong/pseuds/Awrong
Summary: 流氓拐骗心事重重的负罪感人妻。
Relationships: Paulecrain de Faunouilley/Janlenoux de Courcillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【611】献贞仪式

**Author's Note:**

> cp:611，有511暗示  
> 预警:ooc，拉郎，流氓搞人妻，大量私设，无脑自嗨r18

让勒努走出教皇厅，在巨盾台上凝视着正在被黑夜浸没的晚霞。搭档阿代尔斐尔一声不吭地向前走了一会儿又停下，玫瑰般美丽的青年沮丧地嘟着嘴巴，碧蓝的眼睛随着他的转身闯进了让勒努的视野。  
“咳，让勒努，我们之间……没有必要这样生疏。”阿代尔斐尔生硬地说，“今天的事是我不好，你……不要在意，就当它没有发生过吧，对不起。”  
他委屈地垂下秀美的头颅。沉默让亲密的同僚之间裂开两指宽的缝隙。如果阿代尔斐尔的手指再向里深入一些，或许两人之间的关系就会彻底断裂，再也无法回到过去了。  
让勒努移开视线:“你先回去吧，阿代尔斐尔……卿。在下想去教堂待一会儿，很快就会回去的。”他没有去看阿代尔斐尔的反应，铠甲下蓝色的下摆被风掀开，再无声地落下，拒绝跟随的意味显而易见。让勒努站定倾听，确认阿代尔斐尔失落地脚步声是远去而非殷殷切切的跟进，这才放松了一直紧绷的肩膀。  
他忧心忡忡地低头看着自己摊开的手心，不敢相信自己刚才对同僚求欢做出的回应。不应该是这样，他混乱地想着。不应该是这样，他们的一切都应该属于战女神。无论是阿代尔斐尔的一切，还是他让勒努的一切。  
他跪在教堂冰冷的地面上，垂下的双眼遮蔽了内心的动摇。阴暗的教堂里空荡荡的，只有靠近烛火的地方才有一些光亮。让勒努叹了口气，正打算起身离去的时候，身后传来了有些熟悉的铠甲足跟敲落的声音。像是被发现了什么龌龊行径一样，让勒努僵在了原地。及至那脚步声来到他的背后，低沉却慵懒轻佻的标志性声音响起，他才微妙的有种放松下来的感觉。  
“您在这儿做什么，让勒努卿？”  
让勒努俯身用手撑住地面，准备站起来:“在下来教堂做忏悔，您来这里难道不是为忏悔的吗，波勒克兰卿？——您这是什么意思？”  
肩膀上忽然施加下来的力量令让勒努一惊，故作轻松的揶揄在末尾转为惊慌与隐隐的愤怒。  
“刚才，阿代尔斐尔卿也是像这样按住您的肩膀——？”波勒克兰意味深长地拖长了声音，愉快地欣赏同僚怔在原地的受惊模样。  
“……波勒克兰卿，管住自己的眼睛，”让勒努冷静了一会儿，身体前倾令波勒克兰不得不收回踩在他肩上的脚，而后貌似从容不迫地站起来，“和嘴。在下不愿听见任何有损搭档声名的流言。即使您是在下的同僚，若是做出了什么过分的事，在下也不会容忍。”  
波勒克兰的嘴唇刻薄地绷紧，让勒努毫不示弱，甚至示威性地握住了腰侧的终斩。  
“不愧是让勒努卿，不过我可没有和您争吵的打算。”波勒克兰挑起了眉毛。  
让勒努略加思索，扶在剑柄上的手慢慢移开:“您究竟来这儿做什么？”  
“在回答这个问题前，请允许我向您透露一条贵族间的秘闻。”波勒克兰缓缓上前一步，刻意压低声音，“在我还在云雾街讨生活的时候，我听说过一些贵族小姐为了反抗长辈安排的联姻，有一些特别过激的女人，会在半夜约上情人，在战女神的见证下将自己的贞洁经由情人、甚至陌生人，献给战女神，请女神代为保管。”  
让勒努露出难堪的神色，波勒克兰趁他心乱如麻不知所措的当口，忽然伸出手臂将高挑的骑士揽腰入怀:“您需要这样的帮助吗，让勒努卿？”

让勒努觉得自己差不多是疯了，鉴于他现在正对着自己的同僚解开自己铠甲的系带。他的动作因犹疑与不安而颤抖，双手甚至无法利落地将皮带从金属扣中脱出。波勒克兰紧挨着他，湿滑的舌头灵活地辗转在他的颈侧，让他产生出一种自己正在被一根怀柔的舌头舔掉盔甲剥出身躯的错觉。波勒克兰舔弄得很大声，羞耻令让勒努的耳尖泛起一片红。他紧抿着嘴唇不想发出多余的声音，直到波勒克兰忽然咬了他。  
“嘶——波勒克兰卿！”  
这声呵责毫无效果，波勒克兰甚至没有因此抬起头。他径自扯掉了让勒努身上余下的衣物，让勒努被他推得跌跌撞撞，倒进了放了一池热水的浴缸里。他呛了一口水，咳嗽着想要坐起身，却被随后跪在浴缸边的波勒克兰温柔地扼住了脖子。他被摁进水底，丁香色的发丝像水底的海藻，四散着在水中浮动。溺水的恐惧令他疯狂挣扎起来，波勒克兰微微放开他，而他甚至还没来得及愤怒地质疑同僚的居心，便发觉波勒克兰的手握住了自己下身翘起的东西。  
“？！咳……怎、怎么……”  
“很有趣吧？”波勒克兰凑在他耳边轻声引诱，“身体会将痛苦认作快感……您禁欲很久了吧，让勒努卿？那么只要像这样再拨弄几下……”  
“唔、啊……啊、啊啊……！”  
让勒努的脑海中炸开一道道白光，吞没了理智与思虑，快慰变成了实在的东西，被波勒克兰捧在手上，随意揉捏。让勒努无意识地抽着气，头靠进波勒克兰的颈湾，湿漉漉的头发随着他每一次的颤抖在波勒克兰的身上不停地磨蹭，手指在波勒克兰的手臂上留下一道道红色的痕迹。  
波勒克兰含住了他的耳尖， 同时，让勒努感觉到那只手向下滑进自己的双腿之间，像阿代尔斐尔做的那样，在下身的入口处圈弄挑逗，然后——  
让勒努的双腿猛然绷紧，波勒克兰的舌尖适时地撩起他的鬓发，从耳边舔向他的脸颊:“放松，让勒努卿。”  
那手指熟练地安抚着瑟瑟发抖的内壁，陌生的快感在波勒克兰探入两根手指对着他身体里自己都未知的某一处碾来磨去开始不断堆积。让勒努呻吟着，战女神座下纯洁如稚子的骑士，初次与情欲狭路相逢，在措手不及中被攫取了神智，被碾碎，被征服，被胁迫着任其驱驰。波勒克兰的手指重重摁下，让勒努便颤抖地弓起身子叫得高亢；波勒克兰若是轻揉慢捻，让勒努便用牙齿绞住唇肉，忍耐的鼻音却更为色情。  
他头昏脑涨，被牵引着起身，被搀扶着，然后倒向旅馆的床。战女神的袖珍雕像面无表情地安在床头，毫无慈悲地见证着这场叛教背德的兽行。让勒努的视线离不开女神没有瞳孔的眼睛，即使波勒克兰插入了他，凶狠的冲撞让他难以自持地绞紧双腿，由波勒克兰冲进更深的地方。破碎的喘息像呼喊，让勒努自己也不清楚自己说了些什么，只是波勒克兰忽然一副好整以暇的表情停下了动作。让勒努以为这是结束了，但他想起身的时候又觉得不对劲，下身的渴望准确地传达到他的大脑，令他惊得一时动弹不得。  
“真有趣啊——那么又为什么要拒绝他呢，让勒努卿？”  
波勒克兰悠悠地说道，抽出性器，将让勒努翻了个身压在他的背上，而后再一次贯穿了他。让勒努被激烈的情事苛责得两眼发直，腰部因持续的紧绷而酸软，攥死床单的手指被波勒克兰的手指一根一根抚过，引起一阵阵更苦闷的战栗。那作祟的手指移到他的脸颊上，抚上他右眼上的伤痕，湿润的亲吻则落在他的耳后:  
“让勒努卿，准备好祈祷吧。”  
让勒努的脑内一片空白，只充满了被身下猛然加速的抽插搅得无法克制的欲望，在被一点一点撞上顶峰的过程中，他哽咽着流泪，喉咙发不出哀叫，只滚落一声声勾引。他透过薄薄的泪光，他仿佛看见那尊战女神像变成了阿代尔斐尔的样子，冰冷的眼神剜开他的身体，让他的身躯因惊悸而脆弱，因脆弱而敏感，因敏感而高潮。  
让勒努脱力地瘫倒，眼泪从他的眼眶中涌出来，沾湿了皱巴巴的织物。

—fin—


End file.
